


Good old friend

by findingthevoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: Johnny x MarkThere are too many shadows of your love everywhere around me.
Kudos: 3





	Good old friend

團體解散後徐煐淏回了美國，他花了點時間進修把學歷補齊，並且找了個新創企業當業務，他們那種公司體系職位爬得快，要不了多久徐煐淏就升到經理，工作穩定後他和相處了幾年的女友結婚，隔年夏天有了第一個孩子。  
徐煐淏從演藝人員轉為職場人之間再自然不過，也沒有特別嚴重的陣痛期，好像什麼都能做得很好，以前似乎也有人這麼形容過他。

某天，徐煐淏一如往常開完例會，才踏出會議室，和他認識較久的人投射而來的眼神讓他不自在，徐煐淏看了眼手機，團體聊天室久違地熱絡起來，他眉頭卻逐漸深鎖。  
李馬克自殺的新聞佔據各大網路媒體版面，聳動的標題推斷著死亡的緣由，徐煐淏心裡還掙扎著，他想李馬克不可能這麼做的，那個虔誠的教會男孩連吃披薩前都要禱告，必定深知如此將會斷絕了和上帝的連結。  
徐煐淏不肯相信，但卻登入公司系統請了長假。

徐煐淏和李泰容連絡上，電話另一頭嗓子還啞著，告訴他大致的狀況和安排。  
團體結束後像他一樣淡出的算少，其他人或多或少仍出現在大眾目光中，交集的程度理所當然比他多，徐煐淏聽著明顯哭啞的聲音思緒突然飄得很遠。  
李馬克後來在韓國發展反應不差，知名度夠偶爾也到歐美開演唱會，第一場他去看了，在台下被提起時不好意思地揮了揮手。  
結束他們在後台見面，徐煐淏的身體還存留著那些在舞台上的記憶，他們是不同的風球，總在彼此身旁擦肩而過，急忙換衣服、調整麥克風同時小心別拐到腳，他突然很想念那些時光。  
李馬克當晚就得出發下個城市，他們擁抱著說了些祝福的話就分開。在後來徐煐淏也忙了起來，李馬克來到芝加哥演出時便無法場場出席，但對方總會像以前那樣提起徐煐淏、熟悉的老朋友。  
儘管總說著要再見，但卻沒有人真的能空出時間，所以徐煐淏也沒想到李馬克就這樣再也見不到了。

「哥⋯⋯你在哭嗎、」  
「沒事、你再把時間和地址傳給我吧。」

徐煐淏訂了機票回韓國參加李馬克的葬禮，他出門前和妻子吻別，而懷裡的嬰兒香甜地睡著，世界依然轉動，好像什麼也沒改變。

長途飛行讓徐煐淏難受，他覺得自己年紀大了，折騰身體同時是對精神的折磨，而突然想起李馬克小時候的面容，那樣稚嫩柔軟的模樣，此時此刻也成了一種折磨，徐煐淏不得已翻出包裡的安眠藥。

徐煐淏是被廣播吵醒的，提醒著請勿離開座位直到通過亂流，李馬克悄悄在毯子下握著他的手，似乎因為緊張而冒汗，徐煐淏愣了下隨即反握，男孩圓潤的眼看著他透露不解，徐煐淏說不出話，腦子只想解開安全帶去擁抱李馬克，緊緊的、好像那樣男孩就不會掉下去。

徐煐淏忍住了，儘管他並不想忍。

亂流導致人們感到不安，他聽見四周低聲談論，那些音頻使他焦慮，為此李馬克的手冒了更多的汗，但徐煐淏一點都不討厭，也不打算像平常去鬧他的男孩，他感受著，李馬克溫熱的手心是真實的、就連呼吸也是，徐煐淏把頭靠過去，猶豫了一會後小聲地說：我夢見你死掉了。  
李馬克用躲在毯子下的另隻手捏了捏他的掌心，男孩的雙手仍不足以把他包裹起來，他聽見對方也低著聲音回應，好像有什麼見不得光的秘密。  
李馬克說：我知道，我偷偷聽了你說夢話，你一直在叫我，所以我才握著你的手。  
飛機逐漸回歸平穩，機內廣播響起但徐煐淏只注意著李馬克還是沒有放開他。你還哭了，男孩又說，小巧的鼻子皺了起來，我幫你擦掉了。

他們終於渡過了亂流。

在芝加哥表演完那晚他們偷溜出去，停留的時間很短，徐煐淏甚至沒機會回家，男孩戴著口罩幾乎要聽不清在說些什麼，徐煐淏必須靠得很近才能理解李馬克是想再去他家過夜。  
還有你以前的學校、有著鞦韆的那個，我還想坐你開的車兜風。  
你想要的太多了，徐煐淏忍不住笑，李馬克卻為此突然不高興了起來，男孩悶悶地說：才沒有，那些都是跟你有關的，為什麼太多了？李馬克很少幼稚地賭氣，徐煐淏頓時也不知道怎麼回答。為什麼太多了？他從來沒去想過，但的確是些微不足道的小事，冠上了一起的理由對男孩卻變得重要。  
他們散著步卻一路無語，跟在紐約時完全是兩種極端情況，徐煐淏想，李馬克還是在他身邊嘰嘰喳喳的好，因為他又想起那個夢，肯定比再也沒機會說上話更好一些，他走近男孩道歉，看著李馬克反而為此慌張的模樣，徐煐淏突然很想在大馬路上和他的男孩接吻。

記得我跟你說的夢嗎、你死掉的那個。徐煐淏吻著李馬克的眼皮，性愛消耗的體力比在舞台上還多，李馬克的倦意全寫在臉上，但還是乖順地點頭。  
夢裡我已經三十歲了，有妻子和出生沒多久的小孩⋯⋯李馬克突然彈起來，像是被侵犯領地的貓科動物，壓在他身上有種要就此咬斷他咽喉的狠勁，徐煐淏輕輕撫摸男孩的背肌安撫，指尖滑過皮肉包裹下仍明顯凸出的骨，怎麼又瘦了？他想著，如果要在李馬克掉下去之前抓住他，得先弄碎多少男孩脆弱的骨頭？  
李馬克終於放棄似的趴在他胸前，能不能跳過你有老婆孩子的部分？拜託？徐煐淏點頭，他讓男孩再爬上來些，好讓他們能夠接吻。

我不知道你為什麼要那麼做，你還好年輕、至少比我年輕多了，你還在追逐你的夢想，我一直認為，就算最後所有人都放棄了也只有你不會，可是⋯⋯你卻從那麼高的地方掉下去，你把我帶走了，能理解我的意思嗎馬克？好像有一部分的我也一起死掉了，毫無理由地。  
李馬克抱緊了他，因為徐煐淏不能遏止地哭了起來，他很少在男孩面前哭得這麼傷心，只有那些想家的時候、近鄉情怯的時候，而李馬克總是默默在他身邊幾步的距離，好像隨時都能走近他、擁抱他。  
徐煐淏很早就開始擔當大人的身分，他要現實一些、給自己設個停損點，冀望總有一天能輪到他實現所謂的夢想，但也不能忘記學會放棄。  
此時此刻他才發現，自己把那些勇敢和堅強全寄託在李馬克身上。

夢裡的你也這麼悲傷嗎？  
不⋯⋯因為我是自私的，我還沒有接受失去你的這個事實，我得等到死去的時候才能問你為什麼、你去了哪、你有得到你所想要的嗎？又或許，盡頭只剩下寂靜和空虛，我不會遇見你，我就再也知道不了任何東西了。  
徐煐淏感覺李馬克輕撫他的手臂，男孩時不時親吻他，直到徐煐淏的身體不再顫抖。他聽見李馬克說：那只是個夢而已，快睡吧、明天一早的飛機，我會陪你到睡著。

徐煐淏還記得那場夢，清晰地浮現在腦海中，三十歲的他有著不錯的工作、美好的家庭，在一個平凡無奇的日子裡，李馬克從二十九樓跳了下去，摔在人工種植的花叢裡，壓爛了那些枝枒和花朵。  
死亡到底是怎麼回事，徐煐淏仍然搞不明白，但和李馬克一起死掉的心是真實的，就像冬天不曾停止到來，是永無止境的循環。而他深切地愛著李馬克，同樣是真的。

徐煐淏想知道，李馬克在二十九樓的窗外看見了什麼？

有人輕拍了他，徐煐淏睜開酸澀的眼，對著留出標準八顆牙的空服員回以虛弱的笑，婉拒了替他拿杯水的善意，飛機正在下降，著地的衝擊不小，震的他尾椎發麻，徐煐淏覺得自己真的老了，回程得買商務艙的票才行。  
飛機滑行著進入跑道，徐煐淏開了網路接收湧來的通知訊息，還沒能下飛機手機就開始震動，徐煐淏看了顯示接起電話。

「在玹啊、嗯，我剛到⋯⋯」


End file.
